City of Bridges
City of Bridges What A city not of this world Books & Stories Appears In * Dreams Underfoot — "Bridges" Description A city like something out of an Escher painting. Odd buildings, angles all awry, leaned against and pushed away from each other, all at the same time. Halfway up their lengths, there seemed to be a kind of vortal shift so that the top halves appeared to be reflections of the lower. There were bridges every where—Bridges connecting the buildings, bridges connecting bridges, bridges that went no where, bridges that folded back on themselves so that you couldn’t tell where they started or ended. About Location Not in the real world Bridges bridges are possibilities. Not so much the ones that already exist to take you from one side of something to another, but thekind we build for ourselves : Say you want to be an artist—a painter, perhaps. The bridge you build between when you don’tknow which end of the brush to hold to when you’re doing respected work can include studying underanother artist, experimenting on your own, whatever. You build the bridge and it either takes you whereyou want it to, or it doesn’t.” : if it doesn’t take you where you want to go—Then you build another one and maybe another one until one of them does Details * "No one comes to the City of Bridges unless it’s their fate to do so" * People bring themselves there * This is a place for those who have no other place to go * It’s a forgotten place—forgotten by the world in which it exists Jack and Diane This city is ours,” Diane said. “My brother’s and mine. We are two sides to the same coin. In most people, that coin lies with my face up, for you are an optimistic race. But optimism only carries some so far. When my brother’s face lies looking skyward, all hope is gone. Because of your need for us, we are no longer mere allegory, but have shape and form. This is our city." ~ Diane. ✥ Jack is Despair: wore faded jeans, off-white flannel shirt, cowboy boots and a jean jacket. His hair was dark and short. It was hard to make out his features, except for his eyes that reflected the moonlight back twice as bright. His features were strong over handsome revealing none of the callousness in his voice. The humor in his eyes was more mocking than companionable. * I deal in possibilities and that’s what bridges are in away—the kind we build for ourselves. * When Jack’s face lies looking skyward (on the allegorical coin of Hope and Despair), all hope is gone * Too much hope will turn someone into a lazy cow * “Hope is sweet, I’ll admit that readily, but once Despair has touched you, you can never be wholly free of its influence.” ✥ Diane is Hope: self-assured, in control of her destiny. Pale skin, short spiky red hair, silver earrings hung from one ear; the other had a small silver stud in the shape of a star. She was dressed casually: black jeans, black boots, white tank-top, a black leather jacket draped over one shoulder. And like Jack, her eyes, too, seemed like a reservoir for the moonlight. * Hope is what allows the strong to rise above their despair * Too much hope can also be harmful. Neither hope nor despair have power of their own; they can only provide the fuel thatyou will use to prevail or be defeated * Hope is stronger. Character Connections To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add events Events ✥ Dreams Underfoot — "Bridges": Moira Jones finds herself there when crossing a bridge. She was dumped far outside Newford city by her date when she wouldn't put out. Upon seeing that she crossed into a strange place, she nearly fell off a cliff trying to back up the way she came. Jack saved her and then guided her through the city on his way to a meeting. Along the way they passed many people lost in the depths of despair, from cancer, abuse, AIDS victim, rape victim, abused wife, paraplegic, and more. At the city center, she meets Diane, It's revealed that Jack is Despair and Diane is Hope. Jack tries to claim her as his after Moira tells how she feels empty inside. But Moira declares that she hasn't given up, she is still trying. Diane insists that Jack let Moira go. She finds herself on the bridge back in the World As It Is. A car comes along right then, stops and man offers her a lift back to town with no strings. Moira suspects that was a gift from Diane. Quotes : About Bridges: : “Say you want to be an artist—a painter, perhaps. The bridge you build between when you don’t know which end of the brush to hold to when you’re doing respected work can include studying under another artist, experimenting on your own, whatever. You build the bridge and it either takes you where you want it to, or it doesn’t.” : “And if it doesn’t?” : His teeth flashed in the moonlight. “Then you build another one and maybe another one until one of them does." ~ Jack, aka Despair —Dreams Underfoot — "Bridges" ✬ : “Too much hope can also be harmful. Remember this: Neither hope nor despair have power of their own; they can only provide the fuel thatyou will use to prevail or be defeated.” — Diane, aka Hope ~ Dreams Underfoot — "Bridges" ✬ :“Pop psychology,” Moira muttered. Diane smiled. “Yet, like old wives’ tales, it has within it a kernel of truth, or why would it linger?” See Also * Moira Jones * Newford Series External Links *Charles de Lint - Dreams Underfoot Content refs: *M.C. Escher - The Official Website *M. C. Escher - Wikipedia *Relativity (M. C. Escher) - Wikipedia Category:Places Category:Otherworlders Category:Otherworld Places